


是什么使杰森船长成为孤独美食家

by Rhaptoddy



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, 儿童文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaptoddy/pseuds/Rhaptoddy
Summary: 诗人为杰森船长谱写的乐章里总计有一百八十个不带重复的意象，他将杰森船长类比成极光里吞鲸的月亮和金色篝火化作的狮鬃毛，他将杰森船长类比成挽弓搭箭驰骋远古荒原的维京人全身被火烧云烧成碳红的皮肤，他将杰森船长类比成陷入深海流沙而未遭虫蚀的龙骨剥落开如发硎之剑的银色森寒。





	是什么使杰森船长成为孤独美食家

“他无恶不作！”连汪碧叠的荷叶下边，一位不愿意透露姓名的青蛙先生弹射出舌头卷走一只路过的无辜苍蝇，说，惊恐活活吹胀了它的腮帮子，鼓圆了它的眼珠子。

“他烧杀劫掠，用大炮轰击手无寸铁的村民！”在村口走出两三英里的一片荒地上安家落户的树先生说，它半枯不绿，从正中焦黑的烧痕之间歪歪扭扭劈开成两道岔，活像个染发失败的双头巨婴。只要有人愿意听，它就会告诉所有人，这道焦痕是红头罩的海盗船带来的炮火曾在此处肆虐的铁证，同时作为勋章和硝烟与血的历史的烙印。（“什么？不，不是在暴风雨的时候被闪电劈的，”树先生说，“我亲眼见过红头罩，千真万确。”）

“他带来生灵涂炭！”浑身涂满青苔的石头说。

“哀鸿遍野！”哀鸿说。

“民不聊生！”正在暖融融的炉火前坐在扶手沙发椅里喝花茶的狐狸小姐说。

“够了，”吟游诗人说，“我是为了写我的新歌，而不是《新版成语大全》。”

吟游诗人走遍世界，从棕树叶到尼西亚火龙皮都谱写着诗人满溢着无与伦比的灵感之光的乐章，关于杰森船长，传奇海盗，他的船航行向永无的海域，他以铁血铸就火炮，他是神水也赐福了那只弱不经踩的踵的阿喀琉斯，他是惊厄与死神的化身，他能止小儿夜啼，他就是闻风丧胆的风，谈虎色变的虎，人们相信世界上有吞钟鳄鱼正如相信他有上可分红海下可破鱼肚的神赐的铁钩手，他会痛饮必须得“噼！啪！”吐出虫蛹的纯度龙舌兰，他将收缴来的战利品和敌人的头骨一同串成项链，他步履所踏之地皆为止颤栗塌陷，化为江河湖海。

诗人为杰森船长谱写的乐章里总计有一百八十个不带重复的意象，他将杰森船长类比成极光里吞鲸的月亮和金色篝火化作的狮鬃毛，他将杰森船长类比成挽弓搭箭驰骋远古荒原的维京人全身被火烧云烧成碳红的皮肤，他将杰森船长类比成陷入深海流沙而未遭虫蚀的龙骨剥落开如发硎之剑的银色森寒。

这天才的创作在一个人畜无害老少咸宜的小酒馆里首秀，引起巨大轰动，让女人忘记了自己手头的针线活，而将指尖和咖啡杯及麻布裙缝成了难解难分的一体；让少女们甘愿撩起裙子，被匕首割开织缀着蕾丝与芳香气的袜边；让勇敢的男人们全部为之抛洒热泪。

只有四个人无动于衷。

一位是年轻的波比，他喜欢玩蹲在河边朝河里的乌龟吐奶的游戏，还听不懂复杂的长句子，刚过完两岁生日。

一位是罗伯特太太，她八十六岁，身子骨还算硬朗，就是听力差到得用烟管助听，放烟丝的那头要对准说话人的嘴，烟嘴那头对准她的耳朵。

另外两个无动于衷的人则默默坐在不起眼的小酒馆最不起眼的角落。

“其实，”杰森船长缓缓开口，这位极光里吞鲸的月亮和金色篝火化作的狮鬃毛，挽弓搭箭驰骋远古荒原的维京人全身被火烧云烧成碳红的皮肤，陷入深海流沙而未遭虫蚀的龙骨剥落开如发硎之剑的银色森寒边开口，边又往背离人群的角落缩了缩，极力使自己被全世界无视。他不久前掉进过海里面，头发上还沾着咸腥的海草，身上有布料的地方都结满白花花的海盐渍，一碰就扑簇下坠；他从裤腰带到裤子腿连环夹缀着二十一只牡蛎。他可真像位身份尊贵的人鱼公主，眼睛海藻那样绿，坐在供应世界上最好的龙舌兰的小酒馆里，喝一杯撒了巧克力碎屑和榛果仁的热牛奶，嘴边絮结一圈奶沫，就等着最后像猫洗脸一样拿舌尖一舔。

他缓缓开口，像扶酒瓶一样扶着牛奶杯。

“其实，你相信吗，”这位极光里吞鲸的月亮和金色篝火化作的狮鬃毛，挽弓搭箭驰骋远古荒原的维京人全身被火烧云烧成碳红的皮肤，陷入深海流沙而未遭虫蚀的龙骨剥落开如发硎之剑的银色森寒说，“我他妈，一开始只是想当个美食家。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他的好友罗伊回答说。

杰森从不撒谎。杰森说想当美食家是真的想当，不是驴人。他拥有一艘双桅木船，那真是一艘好船，线条流利造型大方，它的颜色像巧克力那样甜蜜，它适合杰森，一个想成为美食家的好小伙子，他从不烧杀劫掠，是个正派的青年美食家。他驾着他心爱的船，驶向地球上所有遥远的海域，搜罗能烹成珍馐的奇妙食材。

星期一，撒网捞上群鲸晒月亮时吐出的泡泡，它剔透鲜弹，适合炖汤。

星期二，在面包片上一面涂上鱼子酱，一面涂上鲜寒的洋流，要顺着麸隙描摹出经纶线。

星期三，适合喝一片滟，趁天气晴朗时收上来存在仓库里的一大片滟的海波，配以午后令人昏昏欲睡的空气一同饮下。

星期四，星期四是个好日子，离星期天近，离星期一远，好日子里要一勺舀走海平线上落了雪的小岛，盛进高脚杯里，插一面小纸伞，再一口一口吃下。

星期五，要从海的最深处搜寻一片最深最好的寂静，佐以南极碎冰和朗姆酒，摇动，调和出一汪醇色的漆黑。这样的食谱口感也最神秘厚重。

星期六，在海上同美食结伴漂流近五天的杰森心满意足地准备返航。瞧瞧，他想，他是个多别具一格又多与世无争的美食家啊，眼瞎的吟游诗人却不将这写入乐章，不知道成为美食家才是他毕生的梦想。

这时他的船说：“我饿了。”

操，杰森又想。

船开始发出鳞片开合的金属声响，船咔啦啦啦从木头里长出骨翼来，船明净的白帆已经铺张开薄膜一样通透而带血丝的质感。船说：“我饿了。”

一只爪子从水底下“哗啦”伸上来，带上几条银鱼在甲板上扑棱棱扭腾，按下来，罩下一片巨大的阴影，寻到杰森的肩膀，小心翼翼地拿爪子尖戳了戳。它的力道很轻，它也必须得轻，一头龙，它只要拿出自己平时拿贝壳打水漂时的力气，杰森的肩膀就能被戳个稀巴烂。龙的爪子尖轻轻戳着杰森的肩膀：“劳驾，船长先生，我饿了。”

“拜托，鸟宝，”杰森无奈地深吸了口气，又重重叹出来，“你怎么又饿了？”

“我胃部的细胞新陈代谢得尤其快。”龙解释。

“忍着，”杰森没好气地回答，“已经在返航的路上了，就像他妈行星的轨道一样不可更改。”

“我觉得我有必要提醒你，”龙不高兴地说，“长期饥饿状态下的我是没办法维持船的形态的，你的行星是时候脱轨了。”

杰森不受胁迫：“那我就骑着你的原形回去，破船票可以升格成龙骑士了。”

“哦，”龙说，“你去看船尾。”

杰森探头往船尾望，只能看见一泓摔碎在海波里的太阳：“看什么？”

龙说：“我充满难过的眼睛。”

“……操，”杰森说，“我以为这头是你屁股？”

“你有没有听到重点，”龙不接他的茬，“我难过的时候，会想要潜水。”

片刻的沉默。

“不，”杰森惊恐地说，“你不会。”

“是的，”龙冷静地说，“我会。”

半小时后，渔民们惊恐万分地目睹了，那艘栽满灾厄与杀戮的凶名远扬的海盗船，如圣经中所宣判的天启一般，披挂漫射着血光的朝阳，破开了他们赖以生存的宁静海港。

“要什么？”在惊恐万分的渔民看不到的角度里，杰森蹲伏在甲板上，压低嗓门问。

“蛋挞。”龙小声提醒他。

“行，”杰森说，“蛋挞。”

他深吸一口气，抹一把脸，掏出枪，已换上一副凶神恶煞的表情。

只有船长先生和他的龙知道，枪里边填的其实是今年万圣节还没吃完的夹心软糖和巧克力豆。

“女士们先生们，”凶神恶煞的海盗一脚踩上船舷，如踩上世界战船的中心，端起枪口，威风凛凛，他不着痕迹地用靴子尖踢踢提姆，龙反应过来，适时地旋转炮口配合他。

他环顾瑟瑟发抖的村民，顿了顿，然后恶狠狠地说：“现在，我数到三，交出这个村子里所有的蛋挞。”

*

是什么使杰森船长只能成为一位孤独的美食家，吟游诗人不知道，你猜猜看？


End file.
